Supplement:The Children of the Moon
This article refers to a sub-species of Werewolves. The Children of the Moon. Long synonymous with monstrous beasts, unchained and utterly uncontrollable fury. Particularly among the ranks of their natural enemies, the Vampires. So feared are the Children of the Moon that the current ruling class of Vampire society, The Volturi, have waged over a two thousand year long war to eradicate them. Yet, in all that time they have never yet come to truly know their enemy. An enemy that predated the Volturi's rise to power, dating back to the time of the Romanian coven and perhaps even before. Two thousand years ago, the Volturi vampire lord Caius fought and slew a werewolf, though only just barely. The exact account of the details of that battle were left to the victor, Caius, to decide. What is known for certain is that this near second death experience caused the vampire lord to develop an intense phobia, and through him lead the Volturi to declare war on all werewolves. Anytime one of the Children of the Moon was found, the Volturi saw to it they were slain. So efficiently that the vampire strike teams failed to ever learn that the werewolves they were killing, were in fact so very unlike the one Caius himself had actually fought. After so many centuries, the war itself worked to hide the barely remembered targets the Volturi actually sought. Vampires woke to a new life, in which they had endless days and nights to learn to master their new existence. But a recently bit werewolf, they had only the night's of the full moon to learn to control and contain their rage. A fraction of the time available to a vampire. In time however, unknown to all but the most ancient of the Romanian coven, they could control their changes and even learn to expand on them as well. Werewolves that had learned to assume more then just the shape of a massive wolf, or wolf man at will. They could likewise assume the towering form of a massive man-wolf. A nightmare of claws, fangs, and fur towering up to twelve feet tall, or taller still in some instances -- the battle shape for the werewolves. Of course even among these more advanced werewolves, their remained separate breeds. There were in fact two known breeds of werewolf. Those that were bitten and survived, and those that were born with it in their bloodline already. The former were well known as a threat to the Volturi and all of vampire kind. It was that group that the seemingly eternal war had been waged with, nearly leading to their purported extinction. Of course like with the vampires, it only really took one werewolf to create significantly more. If anything they could create new werewolves even faster! But the werewolf that Caius fought with was in fact one of the latter, born as a werewolf. A member of a "royal" family of werewolves, not unlike the Volturi themselves, and the Romanian Coven before them. A royal family with abilities honed far greater then that of others of their kind. A family that went into hiding at the start of the war, to mourn the loss of one of their own, and to plan their revenge. To build their numbers and ranks into a veritable army. An army with only one goal in mind. A night when the moon would run red with blood. When the howls of the hunted, now turned hunters, would fill the night. A night when the Volturi, and all vampires, would pay for the blood they had spilled. For the war they had started. No matter what the cost to both species. Even if it was a war that would spell the twilight of both species, as humanity became aware of them, and entered the war as well. That is the intention of Johnathan Gregor Lupus, the Lord of the Werewolves. Mad with grief, for it was his brother Caius slew, and the desire for revenge. He moves ever closer to realizing his goal. With so few even knowing they still exist, there is little to impede him. However, not all support his mad, genocidal plan. Among them his own son, Jason Christopher Lupus. Father and son, at odds with one another for nothing less then control of the future of the Children of the Moon. A werewolf civil war, with potentially the fate of three species hanging in the balance on it's outcome. Category:Information